


Colors

by grace13star



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Synesthesia, implied argument, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: Virgil and Roman have a fight and Virgil releases his feelings.OR me and my brother had a fight and I'm projecting





	Colors

Roman was never that bad. He could be annoying, sure, but it wasn’t anything Virgil couldn’t handle.

Except when he couldn’t.

Most of their conversations were playful banter with nicknames and friendly ribbing. They rarely fought for real, but when they did, the entire mindscape felt the consequences.

Whenever one of the sides was feeling a strong emotion, the feelings affected the mindscape. 

When Virgil was mad, it turned the air heavy and it put everyone in a bad mood.

He didn’t want to affect anyone, so he shut himself in his room to calm down.

The dark lighting seemed darker than usual, and the cobwebs cast shadows that seemed to jump at him even though he wasn’t moving, and shadows couldn’t move.

He sat at the piano and tried to calm down. He didn’t even remember what the fight was about, so why was it affecting him so much?

Virgil didn’t know any angry songs, so he played the fastest one he knew. “He’s A Pirate” definitely wasn’t meant for this emotion, but he could care less right now.

Usually the song brought dark greens that swirled with bright red around him, but with the emotions he was pouring into the music, the song turned the reds dark and the greens a muddy brown.

Suddenly all his anger drained out of him and the song stopped abruptly. The ugly reds and browns dissipated from the air and his hands fell from the keys.

“Virgil?” 

He turned to see Roman standing in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically anxious. There was only a trace amount of eyeshadow under his eyes, so it wasn’t the room, Virgil realized.

“What do you want, Princey?” His tone came out sharper than he meant it to.

Roman wrung his hands. “Uh, I wanted to apologize.” His gaze fell on the floor. “I, uh, don’t exactly remember what the fight was about, but it was probably my fault.” He laughed weakly.

“Uh, yeah, all’s forgiven.” Virgil rubbed the back of his head. The other side’s quiet behavior was kind of disconcerting. 

Roman lifted his head and shone a bright purple smile at Virgil. “Do you want to watch a Disney movie with me?” He asked, some of his old bounce returning.

Virgil allowed a grin to grace his face. “As long as it’s not Sleeping Beauty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr: @the-feels-are-coming
> 
> Come yell at me or see my other work
> 
> Sorry about this, just had some emotions to get out after a fight and it was either this or punching my brother and this is better for both of us.


End file.
